How Yo' Been? (A Marcoletta Fanfiction)
by LolliFanGirl
Summary: He came back for her, but fell for the enemy.


Marco came back to Argentina to see Libi, his old temporary dance teacher and tour-ee and Andrés' ex-girlfriend, siting on a bench next to Emma Toledo, the mayor's daughter and Andrés' other ex-girlfriend. They looked somewhat distraught and saw they were headed for Cancún, Mexico [A/N: only Mexican place I know... Is that racist?] from their plane ticket that was flying around, due to the draft from the doors behind them. He didn't bother talking to either of them, since their tears were coming out faster than water from a tap. He'd had to deal with 'water works' back in London, and he definitely didn't enjoy it. He actually beat up the last girl who cried in front of him, so he was kicked out of the college and left to come back to Buenos Aires. He walked to the studio. He wanted to see Antonio, see if he could get a job. However, he was more than surprised when he saw that it was no longer "On Beat Studio" but "F & V studios". The boy walked in to see Violetta giving orders, which he thought was strange to say she used to be so happy and cheerful.  
"Yo, Vilu! The fuck?" He asked. His dialect had changed in London after he came in tact with a few criminals. Violetta was far more that surprised by him - both showing up and how he talked. It also annoyed her as Francesca came out from the room she and Diego were hiding in. Diego also came out for a second but hid once he saw his former friend.  
"'Hi, Violetta. What happened?'" She repeated correcting his grammar. "Francesca and I took over the studio after Pablo, Gregorio, Beto and Angie were killed in an explosion - with the studio. However, we had a little fight and she still hasn't got the sign changed!" Violetta put emphasis on the 'little' making her voice go higher and raised her voice toward the end. Marco looked around and saw none of the guys were there. He figured that Emma and Libi were going to Cancún to see Andrés from the quietness. He then saw Camila appear from behind Violetta and let out a small wave upon seeing him. He just nodded, making her nervous. Although, with the way he shouted at Violetta there was no way not to blame him.  
"Where León at?" Violetta sighed at his lack of formal grammar and gritted her teeth. She thought that it would be a long conversation.  
"'Where is León?' Well, he fell hopelessly in love with Francesca. He joined her and Diego and caused a few fights. Then Andrés fell in love with her too and they spent hours on end plotting to split Diego and Francesca up, but also fighting. Then, one day they realised they were gay, had a make out session on their bed and I got them kicked out of Buenos Aires." That explained why the girls were so distraught. But what Marco didn't get is that Diego never told him how close he was to his ex. Since he got put in prison for the first time, Marco had been messing around with girls. He'd sleep with them, maybe make them feel special by learning their names then break their heart miserably. That was how he rolled, he liked it like that. He did occasionally fall in love with a girl or two, but nothing could beat his long-limbed will to see his ex once more. To see her happy as a famous singer - her life long dream. However, he knew that day would never come as he'd changed, she'd never like him for who he became. He also found Violetta was a bit too happy about her ex-boyfriend's departure with another man. "I mean, I did see it coming. They were living with me and they wanted to stay in the same bed. And I could have sworn I heard them moaning most nights." Now Marco was really taken aback. He even stepped back. She was now grinning uncontrollably. Well, smirking. He put his hand on his neck. He could feel Francesca staring at him, making him nervous. His feelings were taking over him, but he tried not to let it show.  
"Where rest?"  
"The rest of the guys -" Violetta had given up correcting his bad grammar "except Fed - fell hopelessly in love with Francesca, too. And they all miserably failed to win her heart, so they all got kicked out of Buenos Aires. And Ludmila. That's why Fed left - he had to find her."  
"Ludmila gay?" Violetta was straining herself to not strangle him. His bad grammar was indeed annoying her. She was trying to show him how peeved she was, but he was more focused on the Italian girl behind him.  
"No. Ludmila's bi. Though, Nat's gay. Just don't talk to her about it. She's pretty touchy." Marco nodded, lifting his hands in surrender. Violetta missed it, however, as she saw Francesca staring. They rarely ever communicated, but when so, it was not as nice as they used to be. "Can you please stop staring at him. If you don't remember, you broke up with him to get together with my ex and keep it a secret from... I don't know, the whole school! And Diego, I can see you watching through that window. I'm not as stupid as I was when I dated you." Marco hadn't seen Diego, due to his hiding, but Violetta knew the couple far too well. Then, he realised Violetta said something about Francesca and Diego.  
"Diego Fran?"  
"Yes, Diego and Francesca are together. They honestly think they're the power couple, but they're not. Just don't tell them that, they'd go crazy." She started and saw Francesca watching through the window and how tense Marco was. 'Well, don't mope over a girl. Go talk to her. It's obvious she wants a little attention, not that Diego doesn't give it to her." Marco nervously turned to the room he sensed Francesca in and slowly walked over to his flame, not knowing what was ahead of him.


End file.
